The Adventure Begins
by Trainmaster97
Summary: Sodor High School is getting a new student: Thomas Billington. Watch him go from cheeky Freshman to Sodor High's number one hero in this Human version of the best Thomas special yet!


**The Adventure Begins**

Part 1: The Three Freshmen

If you were to go to the Isle of Man and head to the sea, you'll be able to see an island, called Sodor. It's a very large island that's known for its sights and sounds. But the island is also known for its many railway lines. It's the only non-heritage railway in the UK that still primarily uses steam engines.

The people on the island are just as diverse and generous. They work hard and help each other when they can.

But before they can work hard…they have to go to High School.

And there's no better High School on the island than Sodor High School. It's a fairly large high school located in Knapford, and is considered the best High School on Sodor.

And that my friends, is where our story begins.

* * *

"COMING THROUGH!"

The students had little time to react before a blue blur dashed in between them, knocking both to the ground.

"Ouch, watch were you're going Gordon!" called one of the students.

"Yeah, be more respectful of other people" called the other student.

The student laughed "why don't you get out of the way of really important people" he called.

The student, named Gordon, wore blue and white sneakers, black pants, and a dark blue shirt with a yellow number Four on it. He looked to be about fifteen, and had dark black hair.

Gordon kept running, and didn't stop for anyone. "Not going to be late for the first day of High School" he said with a smile.

Soon, Gordon arrived at Sodor High. Students milled around the front; talking and discussing about their summers.

Gordon ran through the crowd towards the large statue in front of the school. It depicted a man in a smart suit, holding a book in one hand and a small steam locomotive in the other hand. Engraved on the bottom of the pedestal was the name "David Mitton."

Gordon stopped at the base of the statue and took a few deep breaths. He looked at his watch and smiled. "Five minutes off my normal route. If I keep this up I'll be star of the track team in no time" he said.

"Glad to see you're still as humble as ever."

Gordon rolled his eyes and turned around. Behind him was a teenager looking to be about fifteen. He had dark brown hair, and wore blue and white shoes, black pants, and a blue shirt with a yellow number two on it.

"Nice to see you to Edward. Didn't see you much this summer" said Gordon.

"I was busy; my dad got me a job at the Library. I was surrounded by books four days a week all summer" said Edward with a smile.

Gordon patted Edward on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry for you" he said.

Edward rolled his eyes and swatted Gordon's hand away. "It was actually pretty great. And I was earning money, unlike some people who keep asking for money" he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Hey, I'm too important to do manual work. If you find a place where I can get money teaching a gym class, let me know" said Gordon.

"Anyway, have you seen James? I texted him this morning and he hasn't replied yet. It's not like him to do that" said Edward.

"Ha, that small guy is probably off combing his hair or something" said Gordon.

"But I'm not small" said a voice angrily. Gordon had barely a moment to react before he was pushed down.

"Ugh…JAMES!" screamed Gordon angrily.

Standing above Gordon was a teenager who looked to be about fifteen. He had dark black hair, and wore red and white shoes, light grey jeans, and a dark black shirt with a yellow number five on it.

"I might not be as tall as you Gordon but I'm taller than Edward. And there's nothing wrong with keeping up your appearance" said James, giving his hair a flick.

Gordon got to his feet. "Unless it takes you twenty minutes, which is a waste of time" he said with a grin.

"I don't take twenty minutes, I only take ten" said James with a huff.

Before Gordon could retort, the school bell rang. Students began running towards the front doors. Some just kept talking, either not hearing or not caring about the bell.

"Come on, we don't want to be late for class" said Edward as he turned and headed towards the doors.

"Race you inside James" called Gordon, who then took off running.

"Hey, you can't start before I'm ready. Wait Up" screamed James as he ran after Gordon.

Edward sighed sadly. "Why do I hang out with these two" he asked himself.

* * *

Later that day, Edward was walking back home from school. The buses weren't in service at the moment, so all students had to find their own rides home. And since Edward wasn't old enough to have a car, he was stuck walking home.

"Guess I should count myself lucky that the teachers didn't give us any homework today. I can go home and do some reading. I got to know how "The Death Cure" ends" said Edward.

But as Edward was walking down the sidewalk, he saw something up ahead.

A moving truck was sitting in front of a house about a block down. People were caring boxes from the truck into the house.

As Edward got closer, he could see two girls standing in front of the house. They were both wore a light brown shirt, a dark blue skirt, brown and white shoes, and had dark brown hair. One had her hair in a ponytail, while the other had is straight. But the strangest thing of all was they looked very similar.

Edward wanted to go and say high, since they must be new to the area. But then a voice called the two inside, and they headed in a moment later.

"Maybe they'll be attending Sodor High. I'm sure James wouldn't mind having a few more girls there. Heck, even Gordon probably wouldn't mind" said Edward with a smile.

Then he turned down another street that lead to his house.

**Okay, so I didn't introduce Thomas in this chapter. This chapter is supposed to just get the story started, so I left him out for now. But don't worry; he'll be in the next chapter. **

**Until then, thanks for reading and bye for now. **


End file.
